1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical energy supply indicator for use in a helmet, particularly to an apparatus for determining the conductive state of an electrical circuit within an electrical heating wire mesh established within a helmet's visor, said apparatus can fasten the receiving aperture for the electrical energy supply plug, and as a result, said receiving aperture is fixed and will not move about from its original position when the electrical energy supply plug is inserted to cause rotation thereabout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, some efforts have been made to provide an indicator showing electrical energy supply for use on a helmet, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. An embodiment of the prior art shows an assembly of a casing 11, a cover plate 12, an RCA female terminal socket 13, an electrical resistor 14 and a light-emitting diode 15, wherein the RCA female terminal socket 13 is constructed to pass through the receiving channel 111 of the casing 11, and there is at least one positioning groove 112 on the rim of the receiving channel 111; the RCA female terminal socket 13 has a pin receiving terminal 131 and screw thread 132, wherein the screw thread 132 fastens itself with the aid of a nut 2 into the interior of the casing 11, while also assists the RCA female terminal socket 13 to connect with the electrical resistor 14 and the light-emitting diode 15. Thereafter, the casing 11 can be lockably affixed onto a helmet upon combining with a casing 12 to perform altogether as an indicator for showing the state of electrical energy use by an electrical heating wire mesh upon the helmet's visor. Therefore when the RCA male terminal pin 3 is connected with the RCA female terminal socket 13, the light bulb inside the light-emitting diode 15 will be lit to indicate that the electrical energy is being properly supplied. The RCA male terminal pin 3 has around its perimeter at least one positioning block 31 that works to accommodate a specific positioning groove 112 in such a fashion that when the RCA male terminal pin 3 is inserted into the RCA female terminal pin 13, the positioning block 31 of the RCA male terminal pin 3 can securely interlock with the pitch surface of the positioning groove 112, thereby causing rotational movement of the RCA male terminal pin 3 and fixing the RCA male terminal pin 3 in a stable position within the receiving channel 111.
However, as FIG. 1C discloses, the RCA female terminal 13 can suffer from problems including short-circuit or the like relating to improper electrical circuit connection when rotation of a particular manner of the RCA, such as a one-time rotation or multiple rounds of rotation, of the male terminal pin 3 leads to concurrent movement of the RCA female terminal socket 13. Moreover, incessant rotation of the assembly pieces herein can also lead to breakage or joint disconnection of the cable lines or welding joints, thereby bringing about an undesirable situation where the light-emitting diode 15 will not glow notwithstanding stable electrical energy supply to the circuit. Occurrence of this disadvantage can disable the electrical energy supply indicator to reach the desired outcome, and can also reduce the service life of the indicator.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome this problem as seen in the prior art. An optimal solution for this case will be one that can stabilize the movement of the RCA female terminal socket 13 when the RCA male terminal pin 3 is moving about, as this can avoid disconnection or the like of the RCA male terminal pin 3 with other work piece in the product assembly.